Legend of the Silver Moon Manor
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: You should never take what does not belong to you. Rated T to be safe and for possible profanity in later chapters.


Hello Sailor Moon fans! This is my first Sailor Moon fic. Hope y'all enjoy! =)

* * *

A large brick manor stands in a middle of a once luscious meadow, its' owners have disappeared and haven't been found. Everything is bare. The windows are broken and the doors are unhinged. Weeds of all sizes engulfed the interior, turning the once majestic manor into a miniature rain forest. Yet, when night falls, you can hear voices coming from within the manor itself as if nothing has happened to it. Some say that the house is haunted; but others say that there is sorcery at work. Which is the truth you ask? You be the judge, for no one really knows the secret of the Silver Moon Manor except for one person: Serena Rose Thompson.

The year was 1875, the Silver Moon Manor stands majestically upon the lush, green land, superior to all those before it. Lord Thompson was sitting in his study, trying to get some work done when suddenly, a glowing white light appeared and engulfed the entire study within it. A shadowed figure appeared from the blinding light and floated towards Lord Thompson. It stopped in front of the lord and said in a soft, heavenly voice: "Lord Thompson, you have taken something that does not belong to you and for that, you must pay…with your life!"

"No, please! Spare me, Spirit! I did not know that the amber stone belonged to you! I can return it to you if you so wish!" Cried the lord as he kneeled on the floor before the supernatural being in front of him. "It is too late for that, Lord Thompson. The Sacred Amber of Laramentia is not meant to be touched by mortal hands for it loses its' magic once a human has laid their hands upon the stone. Now that you have taken it from the Temple of Selinia here on Earth, the magic that it once had has diminished. I have been ordered by the Empress of the planet Laramentia to condemn you to die!" The white light then expanded, consuming the entire room including Lord Thompson. When the light faded, sheets of paper slowly floated down to the floor like the first snowflakes of Winter. Lord Thompson's body laid on the floor motionless and devoid of life. His bright sapphire eyes dulled to an abysmal shade of blue-ish gray.

A knock was heard from outside the study and the servant girl opened the door when no one answered. The servant girl then let out a piercing scream, alerting the rest of the manor that something tragic has happened to Lord Thompson. Serena Rose, the only child of Lord and Lady Thompson, ran as fast as she could to where the scream came from and saw her father's lifeless body lying beside his mahogany desk. She rushed to her father's side and cried until she couldn't cry anymore and vowed that she would find whoever took her father's life and make them pay dearly for what they have done.

17 long years have passed since that tragic day at the Silver Moon Manor. The once majestic structure has lost its' grandeur and is slowly eroding away into the Sands of Time. Serena Thompson grew from a young, innocent girl into a beautiful, independent young woman. She never forgot what happened 17 years ago and she was determined to find out exactly what happened. She arrived at the steps of the local library and ascended the stone steps and went into the building.

She searched aisle after aisle, book after book and she still couldn't find anything that can lead her to finding out who murdered her beloved father but she won't give up until she found the answers that she has been looking for all these years. Serena then came across a shelf filled with books that she had never seen or heard of before and as she moved her fingers along the spines of each book, she saw something that caught her attention. It was an old book of legends and folklore. Serena flipped through the worn, yellow pages as carefully as she could so that the book stays intact.

She then stopped on a particular page that contained the legend of the mythical Sacred Amber of Laramentia. It said that the mythical stone was kept here on Earth so that it would remain safe from those who tried to steal it and use its' powers for their own ill-gotten gains and that if a mortal were to touch the sacred amber stone, the stone would lose all of its' powers and would just be a normal piece of amber rock. Serena gasped as she read the last few lines of the legend and came to the shocking conclusion that maybe this might have something to do with her father's mysterious death. She then closed the book, put it back on the shelf with the utmost care and left the library, feeling more than determined on her quest to avenge her father.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! Chapter 2 is on the To Do List. Will post progress updates on my Facebook Page (just search "Tiffany C. Lockhart" my Pen Name on Facebook and you will find it). Remember, reviews and constructive criticism is good, flames are not!


End file.
